1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser alignment device of a circular saw, and more particularly to a laser alignment device of a circular saw, wherein the laser alignment device may generate electricity automatically by rotation of the rotation shaft of the motor, so as to provide an electrical energy to the laser generator, so that the laser generator may emit the laser light, without having to additionally provide the battery to provide an electrical energy to the laser generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional laser alignment device is disclosed in the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 233852, the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 343010, and the Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 413323. However, the conventional laser alignment device needs to additionally mount the battery to provide an electrical energy required for exciting the laser light, so that the conventional laser alignment device needs to replace battery frequently. In addition, the conventional laser alignment device cannot be mounted on a circular saw directly.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a laser alignment device of a circular saw, wherein the laser alignment device may generate electricity automatically by rotation of the rotation shaft of the motor, so as to provide an electrical energy to the laser generator, so that the laser generator may emit the laser light, without having to additionally provide the battery to provide an electrical energy to the laser generator. Thus, the laser alignment device of a circular saw in accordance with the present invention does not have the problem of needing to replace the battery.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a laser alignment device of a circular saw, wherein the light permeable hole of the rotary disk base is in parallel with and close to the circular saw blade, so that the laser light indication line generated by the laser generator may be projected on a predetermined cutting position of the circular saw blade exactly, thereby facilitating the operator cutting the workpiece, and thereby enhancing the exactness and precision of cutting the workpiece.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a laser alignment device of a circular saw, comprising a rotary disk base, a protective cover, and a magnetic ring base, wherein:
the rotary disk base is provided with a hollow lug protruded outward therefrom, the hollow lug has a shaft hole for passage of a drive shaft of a circular saw, multiple silicon steel plates are secured on the hollow lug, an armature coil is mounted around the hollow lug between the silicon steel plates, the rotary disk base is provided with a laser generator, the rotary disk base is formed with a light permeable hole aligned with the laser generator, the light permeable hole of the rotary disk base is in parallel with and close to a circular saw blade of the circular saw, so that the laser light emitted from the laser generator may be projected on a predetermined cutting position of the circular saw blade exactly;
the protective cover is screwed on the rotary disk base to cover and fix the rotary disk base, thereby providing a dustproof and positioning effect;
the magnetic ring base is secured to a gear box of an end side of a motor, and is provided with a stator member of a magnetic ring, the stator member of the magnetic ring of the magnetic ring base is mounted around a periphery of a rotor member of the silicon steel plates of the rotary disk base, thereby forming a rotation generator mechanism between the rotor member and the stator member of the generator; and
the circular saw blade and a housing may be serially mounted on the other side of the rotary disk base, the drive shaft of the circular saw may be in turn extended through the circular saw blade and the housing, and may be screwed with a bolt, thereby mounting the circular saw blade and the housing on the drive shaft of the circular saw integrally.